Children of the Mace - Archive
The room was created 14:12 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas) entered for the first time 14:13 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas) left this message: 14:13 UTC test Komet (Ox/Thomas) joined the chat 14:14 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas) suggested a skin: 14:18 UTC EBEEFF 13 'Arial Black', Gadget, sans-serif 90 /elements/backgrounds/themes/water.jpg Starflash entered for the first time 17:37 UTC Starflash: ((your last entry and the first one ;P)) 17:54 UTC Starflash: The harsh winter wind pierced through fur. I remember that from birth, and I do not know why. That day in the winter, my sister and I were born. Not even a season old then, and we shivered. Today marks the start of winter, and the penetrating winds have returned. I do not feel it. And that's how this story begins. Down at the Mess next to my sister. Our father arrives late as peep at him through the corners of our eyes. 17:55 UTC Starflash: ((Komet "Mornin'." 17:55 UTC Starflash: ((what the who)) 17:55 UTC Son of Doom entered for the first time 18:22 UTC Son of Doom: Greetings. 18:22 UTC Son of Doom: The old badger sat down at his chair, grumbling under his breath about something or other. 18:23 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas) joined the chat 7 seconds ago 18:23 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): ((oml)) 18:24 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): ((Am i late?)) 18:24 UTC Son of Doom: Yeah Ox? 18:24 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): ((Oh hi)) 18:24 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): ((WE'RE ALL HERE)) 18:25 UTC Son of Doom: Is the "y" word a bad word? 18:25 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): (("y" word? let me check the filter...)) 18:25 UTC Son of Doom: Take the r out of your 18:25 UTC Son of Doom: ☭ 18:26 UTC Son of Doom: Straight outta Moscow 18:26 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): ((Off topics go into double parentheses. OCD kickin' in)) 18:27 UTC Son of Doom: ((Oh. Straight outta Moscow; commie lyfe)) 18:27 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): ((Commie VS Commie ; China VS Russia)) 18:28 UTC Son of Doom: ((More like Snow vs Russia; Comrade Sam wants Y** for the Red Army!)) 18:29 UTC Son of Doom: Y O U 18:29 UTC Son of Doom: Phew 18:29 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): ((It should be fixed now.)) 18:29 UTC Son of Doom: ((Oops)) 18:29 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): ((You)) 18:29 UTC Son of Doom: ((Ayy Yooooooooouuu)) 18:30 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): ((It's because I put in a phrase, and spaced it out with "you". Lol there was no need to.)) 18:30 UTC Son of Doom: ((Son of a dukk)) 18:30 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): ((Snow, can I ask why you are "Son of Doom" if you're Sunstripe?)) 18:31 UTC Son of Doom: ((That's what I say)) 18:31 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): (( Orly? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Le Lenny says otherwise)) 18:32 UTC Son of Doom: (('Cos I took advantage of the moment; Red Lyfe)) 18:32 UTC Son of Doom: ((Cold Shoulder 2: (Spam) Attack of the Commies; ☭☭☭☭☭☭ ☭☭☭☭☭☭ ☭☭☭☭☭☭)) 18:33 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas): Mornin'. 18:33 UTC Son of Doom: It's afternoon. 18:34 UTC Komet (Ox/Thomas) changed name to Komet 18:34 UTC Son of Doom: ((Oops)) 18:34 UTC Komet: ((oml gg no re)) 18:34 UTC Komet: ((im slowly clapping behind my computer)) 18:34 UTC Komet: ((oml my deviantart is depressing with only 5 visits a day)) 18:35 UTC Son of Doom changed name to χιόνι 18:35 UTC χιόνι: I'm here. 18:36 UTC χιόνι: ((oops)) 18:36 UTC Komet: ((Mein gott! Your'e not XI o-with-accent V I! You're Sunstripe!)) 18:36 UTC χιόνι: ((What happened to the Sue?)) 18:36 UTC χιόνι: ((It 18:37 UTC χιόνι: s Cheyoni)) 18:37 UTC Komet: ((... i go onto Twitter to only see "Mc Chicken trending)) 18:37 UTC χιόνι: ((I screwed that up)) 18:37 UTC Komet: ((Some guy attempted to make love with a chicken sandwhich apparently >_>)) 18:37 UTC χιόνι: ((Mein Fuhrer)) 18:38 UTC χιόνι: ((I can walk)) 18:38 UTC Komet: ((JFC)) 18:38 UTC Komet: ((IM KILLING MYSELF GOODBYE)) 18:39 UTC χιόνι: ((Nooooooo hes not ready)) 18:39 UTC Komet: ((LEGIT THERE IS A VIDEO OF THE GUY DOING THE "MCCHICKEN INCIDENT)) 18:39 UTC Komet: ((THANKS TWITTER FOR NOT MARKING THAT AS MATURE)) 18:39 UTC Komet: ((>-> i have my settings set to "no mature" for a reason)) 18:39 UTC χιόνι: ((I thought you could handle the McLove)) 18:40 UTC Komet: ((NO STOP PLEASE)) 18:40 UTC χιόνι: ((Apparently not; I didn't order mayonnaise on this)) 18:40 UTC Komet: ((whyyyyyyyy :c)) 18:41 UTC χιόνι: ((Brings a whole new meaning to "I'm lovin' it")) 18:42 UTC χιόνι: (('Kay I'm sorry it had to be done)) 18:42 UTC Komet: ((no, it didn't >->) 18:42 UTC χιόνι: ((Looks like someone needs a hug)) 18:42 UTC χιόνι: ((Somebody get that kid a sandwhich)) 18:42 UTC χιόνι: ((*hugs* <-<) 18:43 UTC Komet: ((shush)) 18:43 UTC χιόνι: ((Kay)) 18:43 UTC χιόνι: ((Back to the rp)) 18:43 UTC χιόνι: ((Great job man you scared him away)) 18:44 UTC χιόνι: ((Nooooooo plzzzzzz come backkkkk))) 18:45 UTC Komet: ((...)) 18:45 UTC χιόνι: ((Wut)) 18:45 UTC Komet: ((im never eating at mcdonalds again)) 18:45 UTC χιόνι: ((Badubababaaaah I'm lovin' it)) 18:46 UTC Komet: ((You're all about it.)) 18:47 UTC χιόνι: ((Heather's gone now; we scared her away)) 18:47 UTC Komet: ((She's been gone.)) 18:47 UTC χιόνι: ((Should I stay or should I go)) 18:47 UTC χιόνι: ((This is cool)) 18:48 UTC Komet: ((eh)) *Komet throws a pebble he collected under the table at his father's footpaw* 18:48 UTC χιόνι: ((That could have been a sentence)) ((Sunstripe wonders where his son got the pebble)) ((He also remembers what an asterisk is)) Sunstripe just shrugs it off. 18:49 UTC Komet: ((Woah we got different RP mechanics going on at one lol.)) He tosses another one. 18:51 UTC χιόνι: ((Sunstripe feels like wringing his son's neck)) ((Sunstripe is just kidding)) Sunstripe's eyebrow raises, watching his son throw pebbles. 18:53 UTC χιόνι: ((Hold enter for full strobelight effect)) 18:53 UTC Komet: He stops with a feeling of eyes burning into him. When it's clear, he slips another one into his palm and throws it under the table at a hare walking by 18:55 UTC χιόνι: The badger chuckles, his midriff heaving. 18:57 UTC χιόνι: ((McLove I'm sorry)) 18:57 UTC Komet: ((I made a photoshop for the McChicken Incident and now my deviantart is blowing up)) 18:59 UTC χιόνι changed name to ⁋������������ 19:01 UTC Komet: Komet whistles and twitches his nose to his sister to indicate something, but she gives him a solemn look, denying him 19:01 UTC ⁋������������: ((Chrome doesn't exist yet, so he can't share the McChicken Incident to the world)) 19:01 UTC Komet: ((oml i just got 2 llama badges for my photoshop)) 19:02 UTC Komet: ((one was from a senior member *squeals)) 19:02 UTC Komet: He stares at his father with no intent but to just stare. 19:05 UTC ⁋������������ changed name to ⁋��������Ö�� 19:05 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Do you like my new name?)) 19:06 UTC Komet: ((oml please just be Sunstripe qq)) 19:07 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Nah)) He stares back, grinning slightly. 19:08 UTC Komet: His mouth curls into a grin also, as if it was contagious. 19:09 UTC Starflash: ((I'm back what the Thor have you guys been doing XD)) 19:10 UTC Komet: ((don't go back and see)) 19:11 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((McLove)) 19:12 UTC Starflash: ((waitwaitwait you guys are throwing pebbles at each other?!?! XD that's so mature guys ;P )) 19:12 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((It must be done)) 19:12 UTC Komet: ((no, I am)) 19:12 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((I'm being an adult)) 19:12 UTC Komet: ((come on Starflash, throw a pebble at father's footpaw, also!)) 19:13 UTC Starflash: (kicks a pebble at Komet's leg) 19:13 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Komet's your father? The plot thickens)) 19:13 UTC Komet: ((oml plz no)) 19:14 UTC Starflash: ((lol he was the nearest person XP)) 19:14 UTC Komet: ((i was only 0 seasons old when the incident happened?)) 19:14 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Handsome redneck dies at 19, grandchildren present at funeral)) 19:14 UTC Starflash: I finally start to get into it and throw a pebble at Sunstripe 19:15 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((His sister is his daughter, grandpappy don't know how that works)) 19:15 UTC Starflash: ((what the Thor >_<) 19:16 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((If you try to ask me, I'll know you're one o' them jerks...)) 19:16 UTC Komet: Another pebble is slung, but this misses Sunstripe and hits a hare on the leg 19:16 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Who smashes my lunchbox on the wall, eats my sandwhich, that's not all)) 19:17 UTC Komet: ((He's gotten very immature since I've brought up the McChicken Incident)) 19:17 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Immature?! *permabans on BRoS*)) 19:18 UTC Komet: ((eh it will wear off, im sure.)) 19:18 UTC Komet: ((besides, i don't think we are really mature anyways)) 19:18 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((but the ban never will)) 19:19 UTC Komet: (( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )) 19:19 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Curse you lenny)) 19:19 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Heather, my maidservant, go make a page on the BRoS and put all this junk on it; we need to preserve the moment)) 19:20 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((I'd ask Ox, but he's banned)) 19:20 UTC Komet: ((But this will preserve the moment ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )) 19:20 UTC Starflash: ((excuse me. *puts axe edge to Snow's throat* I am not your maidservant. But... I will consider doing it if you say the magic word. *waits* )) 19:21 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Fine. Plz plz plz plz plz Plz plz plz plz plz Plz plz plz plz plz Plz plz plz plz plz *windows 7 has crashed)) 19:22 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Please)) 19:23 UTC Komet: ((Blue screen. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ )) 19:23 UTC Starflash: ((*takes axe away* Alright. You're welcome )) 19:23 UTC Starflash: ((wha should i call it...)) 19:23 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqztd7uM... 19:24 UTC Komet: ((used to have a Windows XP computer. god was it amazing until it randomly died)) 19:24 UTC Starflash: ((what should i title the page??)) 19:25 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Children of the Mace - Archive)) 19:25 UTC Starflash: ((or Immature Badgers of Salamandastron jk)) | |- | | |} Komet: He turns to his father "Father, can we go outside? Maybe out of this mountain~? Please~?! 19:32 UTC Starflash: "Please???" 19:32 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Sunstripe is still all Gary Stu-ish about his children's late mother, so he declines; jk)) "Can't you keep yourselves entertained on the cobbler lawns?" 19:34 UTC Komet: "No..." 19:35 UTC Starflash: "No.... it's boring. I want to go outside...." 19:35 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: The Badger Lord sighed. "Fine. Ardoc, go with them." he said, calling to a haremaid in a red cloak. 19:36 UTC Komet: "Ugh... Why does see has to go?" 19:36 UTC Komet: ((*she)) 19:37 UTC Starflash: "Yes!!!" she added in a whisper to her brother, "I'm sure we can lose Ardoc..." 19:37 UTC Komet: ((OMG FAZE RAIN MADE A MCCHICKEN PARODY)) 19:37 UTC Starflash: she looks at Sunstripe to make sure he didn't hear 19:38 UTC Komet: ((WHY DID HE ADD LENNY TO IT)) 19:38 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Sunstripe finds a striking similarity in this scene and a scene from The Lion King, but shrugs it off)) "Because you need a guide and a guard. You're nobility. High-quality targets to assasination." 19:38 UTC Komet: "I thought otherbeasts didn't know I existed for all this time." 19:38 UTC Komet: "Whoops, I was wrong!" 19:38 UTC Starflash: she rolled her eyes. "I know how to defend myself. I have my fists and I'm very good at boxing, you know." Aug 28 Komet: ((He's offline)) 19:39 UTC Komet: ((Welp I better get hoppin' also and get ready for the party. qq)) 19:40 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: "They don't. But now that you're going outside, they do." 19:40 UTC Starflash: ((what party?)) "We won't let anyone see us, and anyway, who would be out there?" 19:40 UTC Komet: ((oh he's back. my grandpa's birthday)). 19:41 UTC Starflash: She started toward the exit. "Come on." 19:41 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((Rainbow party; if you catch me drift ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )) 19:41 UTC Komet: "I'm sure we'll be fine, I guaratee." ((don't scream LGBT in my face)) 19:42 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((That wasn't called for. Somebody kill it with fire.)) 19:42 UTC Starflash: ((cool. Have fun ;D I have to go too. )) 19:42 UTC Komet: ((welp gtg)) 19:42 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((DELETE IT BEFORE YOU GOOOOOOOOO!!!)) 19:42 UTC Starflash: ((cya o/ )) 19:42 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO))) 19:43 UTC Starflash: ((somebody update the archive page cause if i stay on any longer mom is gonna get upset)) 19:43 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((IT"S STILL THEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE)) 19:43 UTC ⁋��������Ö��: ((I don't know how)) 19:43 UTC Starflash: (( whateves i'll do it really quick)) ⁋��������Ö��: ((NOOOOOO OOOXX NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO))19:44 ⁋��������Ö��: ((FRIGGIN' RACDROPSSSSS (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ))19:46 ⁋��������Ö��: ((Heather, you're not a princess, you're a Marquess))19:47 ⁋��������Ö��: (( (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ )) '⁋:'' '''Roleplay has been declared dead. Anyone who disagrees will be towed. Starflash was timed out 20:46 UTC Komet joined the chat 21:50 UTC Komet: We're just busy 21:50 UTC Komet: ((It's not dead you fool)) 21:50 UTC Komet joined the chat Category:Roleplays Category:Rps that went out of control Category:Lenny Category:Windows 7 has crashed Category:Bluescreen